1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to illumination apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved lighting apparatus which is particularly adapted for architectural usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of illuminating source and reflective structures which provide directed or diffused light for diverse purposes and functions. Prior approaches to illumination of outdoor facilities, e.g. stepways and outdoor plaza environs, has generally been approached utilizing directive spotlights or other forms of localized illumination sources such that uniform illumination of such as stepways has not been achieved in optimum manner. Some attempts at more uniform illumination have been made but these are generally lacking in service reliability and long life, and failure of such exigent factors tends to render their application of questionable benefit.